AntiTwilight
by RinOrangeKagine
Summary: "I finally woke up from my nightmare! I dreamt that my dog was actually a werewolf and that he was fighting my friend who was actually a vampire. I look around and see that my house is destroyed! That means- it wasnt a dream but reality!" Follow Neru as she trys to explain to her best friend Rin that her life is about to change forever! Rin x Len Non-twincest
1. The First Sign

Chap 1: The First Sign

(Neru's POV)

Now how do I start this?

At first…

No, used to much…

Every millennium…

What does that have to do with this…

Once upon a time…

Ok now I am really getting desperate.

I'm just going to start by saying these chapters are stories of what have been happening to me and Rin.

If you don't believe us then you will probably be their next MEAL.

So for your safety, I subject you either read this and take responsibility of what you know or leave this page now.

And now we begin…

I need to learn how to make a good introduction…

So I am walking to school when-

"Hey guys" I say as I see my friend, Rin. She is shortish with blonde short hair wearing our usual boring school uniform, with a bow and her usual clips to hide her bangs.

"Hi…why r u staring at me…"Rin asked confused.

"Sorry I am trying to get the beginning of my story!"

"Really again with that, there is no mythical creatures here or anywhere, they don't exist" that was lily, long blonde hair-

"You're doing it again." Rin points out.

"WHAAAA-I'M SORRY?" I say.

"WAIT UP!" that was Miku who has blue hair tied up in- "Neru?"

"Ok I give up!" I yell in annoyance.

"Finally…now let's get to class before the bell rings…" Lily says walking away relieved.

_I need proof…but how…and who…_

(At Lunch)

By now, I have finished my lunch.

Miku is half way finished.

Rin is still nibbling.

Lily as usually has a bag of chips as her lunch.

He always brings his lunch… but he usually goes away to eat…

"You're still thinking about it, aren't you?" Lily asks me.

"Huh?" Miku says.

"Not you. Neru. Look if you do go and say you find this' information' about them. Don't you think they wouldn't want you to know? Then you would be on their murder list." Lily said this with an abnormally strict face, gesturing quotes for information.

Maybe…

No, that's not it.

I am getting too caught up in this…

"Your right…" I sadly say.

"But we can still have fun with it" Miku said giggling.

Everyone stared at Miku after a moment the bell rings for class.

"You bakas!" Lily whispers angry.

"It's ok, we will stay out of it," Miku says softly.

We all left to our classes.

I walk to my next class with Rin by my side. I grab my phone out of my backpack to text Miku something when-

"_Hello_" I hear in my head.

"Hello? Who's that?" I ask looking around.

"_Continue with your theory. You will be pleased with the results." The voice says._

"Results? What's going on? This can't be…" I say but the bell interrupts me.

_I'M LATE!_

_Ms. Megurine is going to kill me!_

I sprint to my next class.

(After School)

"BYE!" Lily and Miku walk away. They always leave together.

"Bye guys!" I yell back.

Once they were out of sight, I grabbed Rin.

"One is here for sure I know it! Will you help me?"

"Uh sure?" Rin says confused.

"MUAHAHAHAHA" I do my evil laugh.

I heard Rin whisper something but I couldn't understand

"oh I got to go...Bye! And remember be careful who you trust…" I say.

I was halfway towards my dad's truck when I realized something very critical to my plan.

"HEY RIN DO WE HAVE A TEST IN SCIENCE TOMMORROW?"

"YEA!" Rin yells, "Wait! Neru, can you drive me home? My parents are off on a business trip."

"Sure!"

Rin hops in.

We drive to her house.

*BEEP* My cell phone rings. I got a text.

'_Neru, why is there a Rabbit in your car?' _It's from Rin.

'Uh… idk…' I send.

Then I think of something!

'He's a pervert! Watch out! XD' I send.

I then hear *BEEP* BEEP*, some typing then my phone vibrates.

'_O.o wth? Neru! Is that the same rabbit that 1)clawed Lily's breasts, and 2)went up her skirt!'_

'Yes and you're next! O.O' I send laughing.

…

We text like this until we get to her house.

When we get there, I send one last text before she leaves.

'_Hasn't Lily and Miku been acting strange lately? o.O'_

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: Ok, so this is our new story!<strong>

**Neru: i still need to work on my introductions...**

**Rin: maybe.. i think it is good! My chapter is next, and it seems kinda bad to me...**

**Neru:its not! right now there isnt much action cause we introducing. thats the only reason**

**Rin: Ok... anyway... this story is a collab... i, obsessedanime4, will type up Rin's POVs...**

**Neru: AND I, BLOODMOONSKEEPER, SHALL TYPE UP NERU'S POV!**

**Rin: This is Anti-Twilight!**

**Neru: if you want to get the title read the story**

**Rin: You'll think of Vampires, Werewolves, and other Mythical creatures in a totally new way!**

**Neru: and me and rin too**

**Rin: Wow, i swear... after writing this story... Rin is seriously going to be stuck in my head... arguing with me!**

**Neru:OH GTG WE MAKING SUGAR COOKIES YUM!**

**Rin: O.o Okay... Bye!**

**Neru: *eating cookie* bye enjoy**

**Rin: Plz. R&R. and you'll get some cookies too!**

****DISCLAIMER:** **If the**** World is Mine**** I'd own a ****Fear Garden**** with ****Fire Flowers** **and** **Paper Airplanes**** surrounding my ****Dolls**** and I'd adopt an ****Orphan ****and name her ****Gemini** **and hope she doesn't become a ****Juvenile** **like her ****Human**** sister ****Alice ****with her "religious" ****Sacrifices**. **Then I'd drink some ****Hot Cocoa**** as I play with ****Magnets** **and try to ****Uninstall**** my computer's**** Ring Ring Signal** **after it's**** Meltdown**** from that annoying** **Black Rock Shooter**** guy that wants to** **Just Be Friends ****and watch the** **Falling, Falling Snow.****


	2. Rin's New Dog

_Chapter 2: My new dog_

(Rin's POV)

So… Neru just dropped me off at my house.

"Thanks Neru!" I yell to Neru, who was in her dad's truck driving away.

"You're welcome! Don't forget to stay away from the vampires! And the evil pineapple!" she yelled back.

"Remember to study for the test!" I yelled.

"I'll try!" She yelled right as the car was out of sight.

I then walked up to my front porch, grabbing my key from my backpack on my way there.

*whimper*

_Huh? What the-_

I turn around to see the cutest dog sitting in front of me.

_Aww! How cute!_

"Aww! You're so cute," I bend down to pet the dog, "Who's your owner?"

I then notice there's no collar on this dog.

_Weird. I guess you can stay with me until my parents get back from their business trip._

I unlock the door, and lead the dog inside.

_Now what to do…? _

_Well, I could play with the dog… or I could do my homework…?_

_I like plan A better!_

I then hear a *beep* and hear a tv turn on.

I go to the living room.

The dog is there, sitting on the floor, watching tv.

_WHAT THE-?_

*BEEP* my phone goes off

"Hello?" I ask, when I hear a scream on the other line.

"Oh, hi Rin! Lily is just watching TV," Miku says.

You may be asking why Lily is living with Miku?

Well, Miku's parents died in a tragic car wreck when Miku was 5, and with relatives all living in America, she lives with Lily and her family.

They became close, almost like sisters.

One night, Miku got terribly hurt, we don't know how or why since no one was there and Miku doesn't remember anything.

Lying on the ground covered in a crimson red color, Lily found her and safely got her home.

She recovered fast enough to not have to go to the hospital, a miracle after seeing what had happened.

"Okay… so what do you need?" I ask.

"Rin, did you start on your part of the project yet for History?" I hear Miku asks.

"Oh. Um… Not yet! But Miku you have got to see this!"

"What? What happened Rin?" Miku says excited, yet concerned.

"Well, Neru dropped me off today and when I got home… there was this cute dog wait for me! It's SO CUTE! And then when I went inside, it went straight to the living room, turned on the tv, and started watching it! Isn't it such a smart dog?" I say.

"Um… Rin… can you describe this dog?" Miku asks a little worried.

"Uh, like it has golden blonde fur… it's big for a dog… I'm not talking about- oh! Nevermind!"

"Okay…?"

"Do you want to come over and see it?" I ask.

"Um… No… but… I'll tell you tomorrow… I gotta go! Bye~!" Miku says hanging up.

"Okay…?" I say confused as I close my phone, walking to go watch tv with my new dog.

"I think I'll name you Len!" I say petting Len's head.

I sit on the couch with Len by my feet, watching tv, until I fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: I dont know what to put...<strong>

**Neru: *still eating cookie* this is goood**

**Rin: So this is Chapter 2 of Anti-Twilight... I dont think you'll understand why it's like twilight until Neru makes chapter 3 the fight scene**

**Neru: hope u enjoyed it! and just to say that is one talented dog!**

**Rin: Thank you! ^^**

**Neru: how r u talking to me O.O**

**Rin: Um... What r u talking about?**

**Neru: u r at ur house i am at mine and and... how?**

**Rin: Neru... there's this thing called the internet!**

**Neru: whaaaa? oh u mean the color screen!**

**Rin: Yes! Now please, Neru... start typing Chapter 3...**

**Neru: ok ok... itll be a while...important things start to happen :)**

**Rin: like Christmas! ^^**

**Neru:YEP MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

**Rin: And a HAPPY NEW YEAR! PLZ R&R! BYE~**

**DISCLAIMER:** If the** World is Mine** I'd own a **Fear Garden** with **Fire Flowers** and **Paper Airplanes** surrounding my **Dolls** and I'd adopt and** Orphan **and name her **Gemini** and hope she doesn't become a** Juvenile** like her **Human** sister **Alice **with her "religious" **Sacrifices**. Then I'd drink some** Hot Cocoa** as I play with **Magnets** and try to **Uninstall** my computer's** Ring Ring Signal** after it's** Meltdown** from that annoying **Black Rock Shooter** guy that wants to **Just Be Friends **and watch the **Falling, Falling Snow.**


	3. Blessings or Curses?

Chap 3: Blessings or Curses?

(Neru's POV)

_Oh no! TEST TODAY! I had to slack!_

"Neru, did you study?" Lily says appearing out of now where.

"AAAAH! Oh… sort of." I reply scratching the back of my head

"You never study, have you heard from Rin?" Lily asked

"Not since I dropped her off yesterday." I answer

"Hmmm." Lily said looking disappointed.

"Where is Miku?" I mention

"Oh she forgot her breakfast." Lily says giggling

I roll my eyes. "Ok so what is the test about?" I ask

"Bacteria." Lily says smiling. She is acting weird, not her normal weird but different. "Good luck!" Lily continues

_Ok this is really strange. _

"_Don't worry it will all fall into place." _I hear the same voice from yesterday in my head.

The bell rings and class goes on as usual. Miku still isn't here.

Its lunch and I am eating with Rin, slowly eating, and Lily, who is happier than usual.

_BANG!_

"What was that?" I say to no one in particular running outside

Rin follows me outside and I see Miku with her pigtails full of rastas and blood on her mouth. I grab my math spiral and start to write down what I am seeing as Rin walks up to her.

Miku hisses and Rin jumps at her like she didn't know Miku at all. By now they are in a fist fight and only half of the students are watching.

_Why hasn't a teacher showed up?_

They are rolling back and forth, digging their nails into each other's skin until they both start bleeding. Miku punches Rin in the face, probably breaking her nose, sending her flying. Miku's canines start to enlarge.

_Is that fangs? On MIKU! _

Rin jumps right back up and runs at Miku. As Miku punches at Rin's face again, Rin ducks under Miku and kicks her is the shin. As I slowly process what I am seeing, a broken wall catches my eyes.

_That isn't possible for a normal person, that means-!_

"_Yes, your sweet friends are not who they say they are. And if this keeps up, they will soon realize their true potential and destroy all human life." _I hear in my head but also right next to me.

"I will give you the strength and speed of a vampire, the energy and courage of a werewolf, and the blessing that only can be given by me, Ms. Megurine." My teacher says moving her hands in a unique way. "Before I do this, I am afraid to tell you I must annihilate the memories everyone made today who saw this event. Including you." Ms. Megurine says with a flick of her wrist.

_Ouch!_

"What happened? Why does my head hurt so much…" I say then open my eyes to see everyone eating lunch. I grab my notebook and finish eating right before the bell rings.

_I wonder why lunch went by so quickly, and why no one was talking. It's Friday. Everyone is usualy so upbeat._

After I finish my science test, positive that I barely passed, I check my notebook for my latest notes.

_Miku vs. Rin, abnormal, broken wall, fangs Miku FANGS, voice, Megurine, gi-_

As I read through this my eyes widen. I take a look at my horribly drawn picture of Miku punching Rin with, I believe, is a fainted Lily.

By the time school is over and I and Rin are in the car, I feel like my brain is going to explode.

"Are you ok champ?" My dad says in his worried look.

"Fine…"I reply.

"You look pale."Rin says from the back. I completely forgot she was there. Now I feel bad…

"When we get home, you are going straight to bed and no Tea Kwon Do." My dad says, bringing some good news for me.

At some time we dropped Rin off, but I don't remember due to the fact that I could barely think. After I had a long rest, I felt like I could do anything. Sadly, because of this, I had to go to tea kwon do…

For some reason I was really good, even kicked an 18 year old off his feet.

_Why do I feel so good?_

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: although this is Neru's chapter... She is not here today to upload it... so i'm doing it! ^^ I would also post my chappie, but Neru said no... that we have to wait for more reviews to come in... so... yea... this is wear the drama sumwhat begins... anyway... here's the disclaimer!<strong>

****DISCLAIMER:** **If the ****World is Mine**** I'd own a** **Fear Garden** **with ****Fire Flowers** **and** **Paper Airplanes** **surrounding my** **Dolls** **and I'd adopt an **Orphan **and name her **Gemini** and hope she doesn't become a **Juvenile** like her **Human** sister** Alice with her "religious" Sacrifices. **Then I'd drink some **Hot Cocoa **as I play with** Magnets **and try to** Uninstall **my computer's **Ring Ring Signal** after it's **Meltdown** from that annoying **Black Rock Shooter **guy that wants to **Just Be Friends **and watch the **Falling, Falling Snow.**


	4. My New Dog is Missing!

Anti-Twilight Chapter 4: My Dog is Missing!

(Rin's POV)

After Neru dropped me off at my house, I searched for my house key in my backpack when-

I felt a tap on my right shoulder.

I turned around to find a boy _unclothed _standing behind me…

All I remember was that…

1) As my face was turning red, I kicked him in the place where the sun doesn't shine…

2) I turned finding my key and unlocking the door

3) Ran inside my house… locking the door behind me

4) Looked around my house… my new puppy where nowhere to be found

5) That the unclothed boy, standing outside my front door… is really cute…

_Rin! This is not a good time to be thinking of things like that at a time like this!_

I quickly run to the kitchen a grab a knife to protect myself as I head back to the front door to see if he's gone…

When I get there, I look through the peephole…

…

_No one…_

…

_Werid…_

_Was that all a dream?_

_But it felt too real?_

I opened the door… and sure enough no one was there…

_HOLY FREAKING ORANGE ASSASSINS!_

_Have I lost it?_

_My mind is playing tricks on me… right?_

_Ok… well… I'm going to go make myself some dinner…_

(Hours later, after dinner)

_I miss my golden blonde new dog…_

I was sitting on my bed bored…

I already finished my homework… and played online games for hours…

_Did the dog not like me… and went to go find a new owner?_

_I hope not…_

At that moment I heard a soft whimper coming from the front yard…

It was Len, my new dog!

I opened the front door and Len came running up to me, knocking me down in the process.

Licking my face, I see that Len actually enjoys being here… and I'm happy I get a new dog.

I get up from the floor, and walk Len over to the kitchen to get him some food to eat.

Some dog kibble…

He doesn't eat it…

Um… some leftover meat from the fridge…

Didn't eat it…

Hmm… a banana?

Woah! Len just scarfed down that banana like it was nothing!

My dog likes bananas… who would have guessed?

…

Len and I spend the next few hours playing fetch outside…

Until I fell this great amount of pain all over my body…

I go lie down in bed…

Len tries to jump onto bed with me...

But I tell him no…

…

The next morning I woke up to find myself covered in bruises…

What the heck happened to me? Why am I covered in brusises?

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: again... Neru is not here to help me upload so... yea... its just me... Hope everyone had a great Christmas! I sorta did... I got Guitar Hero 3, 2 new charms, a scarf, and a panda hat for christmas! xD I love my new panda hat! Anyway... waiting on Neru to make her chappie...<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: **If the ****World is Mine**** I'd own a** **Fear Garden** **with ****Fire Flowers** **and** **Paper Airplanes** **surrounding my** **Dolls** **and I'd adopt an **Orphan **and name her **Gemini** and hope she doesn't become a **Juvenile** like her **Human** sister** Alice with her "religious" Sacrifices. **Then I'd drink some **Hot Cocoa **as I play with** Magnets **and try to** Uninstall **my computer's **Ring Ring Signal** after it's **Meltdown** from that annoying **Black Rock Shooter **guy that wants to **Just Be Friends **and watch the **Falling, Falling Snow.**


	5. Test tubes and Ashes

Chapter 5: Test tubes and Ashes

(Neru's POV:)

"You guys haven't had a night alone in SOOOO long. I can take care of myself just for tonight." I tell my parents giving the best puppy eyes I could do at my age.

"Ok. But if one thing is out of place, this will never happen again." My dad said walking out of the door smiling holding my mom's hand.

When they were finally outside I let out a gag.

_BLEEECH!_

I ran into my room and found my chemistry kit I got when I was younger.

_These testubes will work._

I place them in my bag.

_I don't have much time…_

I jumped on my bicycle and rode it to school.

Luckily I live just two streets away and today there is no after school or performance stuff…

_Today is the only day I can do this…_

When I arrive I realized I had no clue where to start.

That's what I get for thinking of doing this LAST NIGHT!

_Why did I think of it… more… why did I do it?_

_I never do things like this... I mean I've been bad but not this bad…_

As I shake of my thoughts, I start to remember what my journal said.

_Miku vs. Rin, abnormal, broken wall, fangs Miku FANGS, voice, Megurine, gi-_

I go and investigate the cafeteria… and there I see something I never thought I would see…

"AN OWL! WOW! I DON'T GET TO SEE THOSE VERY OFTEN!" I whisper loudly (yes, it is possible!)

Then, from behind the trash can, I see Lily walk out.

"Get out now!" Lily demands.

Most of the time, I just shake my head and ignore Lily when she tries to tell me something to do. This time her voice sounded more serious. Something inside me was telling me not to be afraid. To not be afraid and… and kill her.

I took a deep breath and walked to the middle of the room.

This time she yelled "NOW!"

My hand rose up into a fighting stance.

_What am I doing Lily is my friend!_

I felt something. I don't know what, but I felt it.

It wasn't normal, fluffy, bubbly or burning. Not a spark or instinct either. All that I know is that something happened and then…

I was fighting lily.

I had never seen Lily in an all-out fight before.

I was positive I would have bruises in the morning.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Ms. Megurine.

She was smiling.

As I look back at my opponent, I punched her in the face.

The still air felt like needles as it made its way. Then at impact, Lily flew.

Then she grabbed me, so I started kneeing her in the legs. This seemed nothing to her as she opened up her jaw to reveal four razor sharp fangs.

I screamed and tried to push her back, but I didn't have much room to make a good impact, so it had no effect.

She bit me, but it wasn't the kind of bit that turns you. She was merely draining my blood.

I whispered a soft cry asking, _"Why?"_

This caused her to come back to her senses.

I heard her start to cry as she let go of me and started backing away. She was mouthing something, I know she said something along the lines of…

"It was… I'm sorry but the… It was something else… bad…"

I don't know what she was talking about but I could tell that whatever it was that it can't be good.

_Did she think she was bad for turning me? _

_But she didn't, does she know?_

At that time, she didn't know that she didn't do anything to me but take some blood. And she never would.

I saw Ms. Megurine turn on a flamethrower.

All that was left of Lily was ashes.

I stared at my teacher's face as she laughed... an evil laugh…

"She was a vampire. You destroy vampires, because all they want is blood and death. They're like mosquitoes; bugging us, only doing bad things" she said aloud.

Then she looked down at Lily's ashes and whispered _"very, very bad things."_

Then she left.

I was ok with it.

All of it…

Normally I don't cry at funerals, or at least I am the last one to cry.

I can be stubborn like that, but I wasn't even sad.

_It felt normal, but she was my friend. _

_Is this what I get? _

_What did I do? _

_What did I get myself into? _

I grab my phone and start texting Rin right when I got home.

She wasn't answering, she usually does.

_Could getting myself too deep into myths have caused Rin to suffer too?_

I then started to think of what she may be doing to not answer my texts.

_HER DOG! RIN!_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Rin: Neru isnt here to upload her own chappie so I'm here to do so! ^^ Anyways... so I have an announcement! Neru, Miku, and I are making a Vocaloid AMV Studio! We will be posting the Audition and stuff soon... after we figure out a good name... Please take a vote which is better:  
>-VocaloidStudios<br>****-VocalOStudios  
>-VocalColorsStudios<br>-VocalStarsStudios**

**Plz comment your vote! Thanks~! R&R! **

**DISCLAIMER: **If the ****World is Mine**** I'd own a** **Fear Garden** **with ****Fire Flowers** **and** **Paper Airplanes** **surrounding my** **Dolls** **and I'd adopt an **Orphan **and name her **Gemini** and hope she doesn't become a **Juvenile** like her **Human** sister** Alice with her "religious" Sacrifices. **Then I'd drink some **Hot Cocoa **as I play with** Magnets **and try to** Uninstall **my computer's **Ring Ring Signal** after it's **Meltdown** from that annoying **Black Rock Shooter **guy that wants to **Just Be Friends **and watch the **Falling, Falling Snow.**


	6. What the Hell!

**Chapter 6: What the Hell?**

(Rin's POV:)

Today is Thursday…

Neru was busy…

So she didn't drop me off…

I walked home, but was shocked when I walked into my kitchen to find the boy…

The cute boy from Yesterday…

_***flashback***_

After Neru dropped me off at my house, I searched for my house key in my backpack when-

I felt a tap on my right shoulder.

I turned around to find a boy _unclothed_standing behind me…

All I remember was that…

As my face was turning red, I kicked him in the place where the sun doesn't shine…

I turned finding my key and unlocking the door

Ran inside my house… locking the door behind me

Looked around my house… my new puppy where nowhere to be found

That the unclothed boy, standing outside my front door… is really cute…

_Rin! This is not a good time to be thinking of things like that at a time like this!_

_***end of flashback***_

I blushed crimson as I remembered the day that he taped my shoulder on my porch and I ran inside…

_Anyway~_

_He_ was on my kitchen floor beside my fridge…

Which was open…

Surrounded by many food items scattered on the floor…

And a banana in his mouth…

Did I mention he was _unclothed_?

_How the hell did he get in my house?_

_Why is he still unclothed?_

_And why did he get up and start walking towards me?_

The blonde boy then stood up, started walking towards me, and hugged me!

"Thank you! Thank you, Rin! Thank you!" he exclaims… still hugging me.

I (with my awesome ninja powers!) kicked him (like I did Yesterday) in his "special" spot...

Then…

While he was hunched over in pain…

I kicked him out of my house…

Literally…

"And stay out!" I yell as I slam the front door shut.

I stomped to the kitchen…

_I'm going to have to mop the floor now!_

I shuddered as I started to clean up the mess the boy had previously made…

~Minutes later… after cleaning~

I was walking upstairs to my room when I heard something…

I ran to my room and grabbed my dagger for protection in case something happened…

Then, I made my way downstairs… to the front door…

Behind the door I could hint out the faintest whimper.

I opened the door to find Len, my dog, on the porch drenched in water.

"Aww~! I knew you'd come back to be with me, Len~!" I sang letting the dog inside.

I didn't even notice the mud paw prints that he left behind.

We went straight to the bathroom where I got a towel to dry his fur.

I laughed as I saw Len's fur *poof* suddenly get more fluffy and fuzzy.

I swear I saw Len glared at me… but he's a dog… how could he?

*Yawn* "Wow! I'm tired! Len~ time to go to bed~!" I sang as we headed for my room to go to sleep.

I grabbed my pj's and changed while Len played with a string on my carpet.

I then jumped into bed (literally!) and got under the covers.

I didn't even bother telling Len to get off the bed when he jumped on with me… I was too tired to do so…

But I will soon learn that I probably would be better off to have done so… because when I woke up that morning I was not ready to see what I saw!

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: Neru isnt here to help me upload my chappie! Dx<br>****So... I'll just go with it for now.. she's never here to upload anything with me anymore! Stupid School! Dx  
><strong>

**Anyways... here's a new announcement!**

**So... Neru, Miku, Black Rock Shooter, and I created out studio! VocalOStudio! And we are hosting auditions for Artists and Video Editors! Audition deadline is Feb. 29, 2012... link to the audition vid:**

.com/watch?v=VncPJTxkuG4

**DISCLAIMER: **If the ****World is Mine**** I'd own a** **Fear Garden** **with ****Fire Flowers** **and** **Paper Airplanes** **surrounding my** **Dolls** **and I'd adopt an **Orphan **and name her **Gemini** and hope she doesn't become a **Juvenile** like her **Human** sister** Alice with her "religious" Sacrifices. **Then I'd drink some **Hot Cocoa **as I play with** Magnets **and try to** Uninstall **my computer's **Ring Ring Signal** after it's **Meltdown** from that annoying **Black Rock Shooter **guy that wants to **Just Be Friends **and watch the **Falling, Falling Snow.**


	7. A Strange Face

Chapter 7: A strange face…

(Neru's POV:)

I'm at school…

It seems so peaceful…

But it's not.

Many horrible things have happened here. Though I have seen only two, I remember only one.

But all that's behind me…

It's over…

NOT!

The bell rings as I slowly get up from my daydream. It's the fire drill bell. It's not a real fire... or…

The teacher raises his head from reading sighs and leads the class outside. I look up to see smoke coming from the science room.

_**~Flashback~**_

I run out of my house with my jacket half off.

_Rin's fine. No need to worry. Just take a breath…_

I tell myself, though I didn't believe it.

I run to her window and peek inside. She isn't there.

"Not Rin! NOT RIN!" I say as I drop to my knees. "I was the one who started all this! Leave her out of this!" I yell to myself.

I hear a door slam. I go around the house to see a boy… unclothed… luckily he didn't see me…

The boy raised his noise….and began to sniff…my eyes widened from fear…

I get up exposing myself to the boy. He stares at me I stare at him.

"Why are you here." I say confident.

He laughs "I live here" he exclaims "why are you?"

"I... I… Rin's in danger!" I tell him.

He felt trustworthy… that might have been because I was staring into his crystal blue eyes and golden hair glistening in the moonlight.

By the time I am done talking he is already on the other side of the fence.

"well that was a great conversation" I tell myself.

I go back to Rin's window to see her sleeping with a dog…a really BIG dog…

_**~end of flashback~**_

I see Miku come out from the math room very unhappy. She looks like she got ran over by a truck…

"HEY! MIKU!" I shout at her and make a funny face. She grins but looks back down. Something really bad happened...

It takes me a moment to realize that I was the cause of her sorrow. I killed Lily…

Well not literally but it felt like it. I should have done something.

I walk over to Miku, good thing I was in geography he doesn't mind what we do as long as he can see us, and when I get there she lets out a little hiss. I bark at her in enjoyment, we always hiss and bark that's why we are part of the out crowd, but she hissed back annoyed.

I frown and poke her in the forehead. She looks up and as I follow her gaze I see a boy… definitely wearing clothes:

1) Too tight for him

2) I think those are Rin's

3) THEY ARE!

4) Miku doesn't like him (maybe that's why she's angry I hope so!)

5) I… is…..IDK! something different, I like it but what is it?

Then Rin shows up, obviously seeing him too.

Miku is not happy she looks at Rin and whispers something, clearly telling her to get away from him.

The boy yells at Miku saying something about Rin being in his "Pack". I sigh and start to walk up to him. Someone has to do something right?

He looks at me puzzled and looks behind me to stare at Rin.

I take a deeper look into his eyes.

There is a certain glare, only ones I see in dogs! (I like doggies! Especially big ones!)

Then I do the only thing I could think of, I took a deep breath and…

I kneed him in the spot HARD!

I swear I heard a crack. Also… wearing those pants probably didn't help. He falls down to the ground, and I hear

Laughter

Gasps

A teacher yelling at me

Then there is an explosion. The science room is now just ashes.

"Well… There will be no more school for a while," I said to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: Neru isn't hear again! But I've uploaded Chapters 6 &amp; 7 so far ... i'm going to edit Chapter 8 then upload it! R&amp;R~! Bye!<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: **If the ****World is Mine**** I'd own a** **Fear Garden** **with ****Fire Flowers** **and** **Paper Airplanes** **surrounding my** **Dolls** **and I'd adopt an **Orphan **and name her **Gemini** and hope she doesn't become a **Juvenile** like her **Human** sister** Alice with her "religious" Sacrifices. **Then I'd drink some **Hot Cocoa **as I play with** Magnets **and try to** Uninstall **my computer's **Ring Ring Signal** after it's **Meltdown** from that annoying **Black Rock Shooter **guy that wants to **Just Be Friends **and watch the **Falling, Falling Snow.**


	8. Flashbacks and Names

Chapter 8: Flashbacks and Names

_**Author's Note: Just so you guys know, this chapter is just Rin's POV of the last chapter and more…**_

(Rin's POV: )

"Don't you dare follow her tonight, Kagamine!" I heard a voice say harshly.

I turned my head to see Miku, smiling… very… creepily… almost murderous…

Then…

*DING DING DING*

The fire drill alarms were sounding off…

I noticed that Miku and Neru were already walking off to the field…

I ran and catched up with them…

As we made our way into the field, I noticed a boy running up to us…

Not just any boy… it was that boy that keeps popping up at my house!

_**~flashback to this morning~**_

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

My alarm clock rang…

I could feel the light beating down on my face, and I didn't like it…

So…

With my eyes still closed…

I tossed my arm to the side to turn it off…

I then layed back in the position I was in…

Slowly opening my eyes… to be face to face with a mirror me…

"AHHHHHH!" I yell as I fall backwards off the bed.

I look back up onto the bed to see not a "mirror me" but the boy from yesterday and the day before... under my sheets without a shirt… I think… because he was under the covers…

_Oh God, please tell me he is just shirtless this time, and not fully unclothed!_

The odd boy that keeps popping up at my house just stared at me…

"Rin, you look so beautiful right now…"

A small blush appeared on my cheeks before I realized what he just said…

_How does he-_

"How do you know my name?" I yell now rushing to the other side of the bed to grab him and put him in a chokehold.

A small blush appeared on his face.

_Why is HE blushing? He has nothing to be blushing about… unless…_

I then release the boy's neck from my death grip and backed up to the other side of the room.

I knew I shouldn't have looked down. He was… like all the other times we previously met…

_Unclothed…_

"Rin I just want you to know that my real name is Len before you kick me out again" he said as I did again kick him out of my house for the second time in less than 24 hours…

_I find it odd how he and my dog have the same name, but I need to get ready for school!_

I thought as I saw the clock. 7:45am.

"AHH! I HAVE 15 MINS TO GET TO SCHOOL!"

_**~end of flashback~**_

I then looked up… noticing a few things in the process…

_One: Miku and the boy (I mean Len) were glaring at each other…_

_Two: Len was wearing an extremely small looking outfit… (a white pair of extremely short shorts and a yellow tank top)_

_Three: That's no ordinary small outfit! Those are my clothes!_

_Four: Do I look that slutty when I wear that?_

_Five: How the heck did Len get my clothes!_

"Rin, I don't like this boy…" I notice Miku whisper in my ear… she's still glaring at Len.

"I heard that! And Rin's already a part of my pack! So don't even bother Hatsune!" Len growled at Miku…

I just stared in shock…

_What the heck just happened? And remind me next time to NOT go into flashbacks at important times like this… ever again!_

Then I saw Neru walk over to Len… I heard a

_CRACK!_

…

_That's not normal!_

Then… Len was on the ground… moaning in pain…

"What the hell was that for?" He yells at Neru…

But she didn't answer… she was staring at the school which was…

_Smoke? Zooming in… my 2__nd__ period Biology class room was on fire! _

"No! She didn't finish grading my test! And I was positive I got a 100 on it!" I yell in shock.

I see an ambulance driving up… then see some people in blue suits run in then back out with my Biology teacher on a stretcher…

_Is Mrs. Megurine dead?_

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: Got chappie 8 done... now we wait for Neru to write her chappie! and then send it to me so i can edit and upload it!<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: **If the ****World is Mine**** I'd own a** **Fear Garden** **with ****Fire Flowers** **and** **Paper Airplanes** **surrounding my** **Dolls** **and I'd adopt an **Orphan **and name her **Gemini** and hope she doesn't become a **Juvenile** like her **Human** sister** Alice with her "religious" Sacrifices. **Then I'd drink some **Hot Cocoa **as I play with** Magnets **and try to** Uninstall **my computer's **Ring Ring Signal** after it's **Meltdown** from that annoying **Black Rock Shooter **guy that wants to **Just Be Friends **and watch the **Falling, Falling Snow.**


	9. Less School, More Problems

Chapter 9: Less school, more problems

(Neru's POV)

The principal gets up in front of us and uses a megaphone to announce:

"Students, something terible has happened..." he says.

"no dur something bad has happened and i know why," I whispered to Rin.

"neru, what are you talking about?" Rin whispered back.

"that boy that i... um... injured seriously .. HE ISN'T NORMAL!" I yell-whisper.

"Are you talking about Len? What about him?"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HIS NAME?"

"Um... well you see..." she says blushing... _Why is she blushing? Don't tell me..._

"I can tell he isnt normal like uh...a uh...werewolf! i know stop talking about your mythical creatures but i mean it this time i just kicked a werewolf in the-" at that moment i relized i was yelling out loud and everyone was staring...

"Ms. Akita, we don't use words like that!" Mr. Kasane said.

"I-um... but i didnt say anything bad!" I said.

"I want you all to call your parents... the school will temporaly shut down... you may all go home" the principal.

"Rin, I want you to not tell your parents about the school closing, so you can come to my place," i say.

"Um.. Neru, my parents still aren't home," she says.

"Oh, well of course i knew that! Anyway.. come to my house, come on we can walk there"

"Okay.. but i have to go home to feed my dog and get some clothes to change into tomorrow"

"Ok... but-" i grab the iron bat from my backpack, "take this!"

I hand Rin the bat, but she looks at me with a very confused face.

"i know you dont believe me but do it for me. I promise something is wrong and if we dont stick together we wont make it." after saying this a weird chill went down my back.

i fell like i know more about these things, mythical things that is. I thought i already knew all about them but i feel different... I..i...i dont know...

"Neru? are you ok?" Rin says as i realized that i was holding my hands to my head kneeling.

"I'm ok..meet me at the house" i repley walking away

when i finally get home i go to my room and lay down...My parents leave me alone, and when my sister gets home she annoys me for about ten minutes then goes to her room.

two hours later i realize that rin hasnt come...

First i text her two times, then i call her four times, she doesnt answer. then i tell my parents that i was going to my grandpas and leave for Rins.

something bad happened...i knew i shouldnt have left her alone

* * *

><p><strong>Rin:<strong> Neru, stop putting stuff in my shirt... and hair! Dx

**Neru: **huh? i did nothing of the sort

**Teto: stand up Neru, Stand up!**

**Rin: **what r u doing**?**

**Neru: **prepare for pain -starts to flicker lights**-**

**Rin **-still typing-

**Teto **-giggling-

**Neru: **i dont think you feel any pain... i give up -comes back-

**Neru **-goes to grab picture Miku drew her- look! im awesum! im gonna tame len and you, rin! mhuhaha**!**

**RIn: **shot we dont have much time... by guys got to go!

**DISCLAIMER: **If the ****World is Mine**** I'd own a** **Fear Garden** **with ****Fire Flowers** **and** **Paper Airplanes** **surrounding my** **Dolls** **and I'd adopt an **Orphan **and name her **Gemini** and hope she doesn't become a **Juvenile** like her **Human** sister** Alice **with her "religious**" Sacrifices. **Then I'd drink some **Hot Cocoa **as I play with** Magnets **and try to** Uninstall **my computer's **Ring Ring Signal** after it's **Meltdown** from that annoying **Black Rock Shooter **guy that wants to **Just Be Friends **and watch the **Falling, Falling Snow.**!


	10. Vampires? Werewolves?

Sorry for the lack of update, but Neru and I are back! This chapter is sorta short mostly because Neru's chapter has most of the fight scene. I can't believe that we only have seven more chapters til the end of season one! I can't wait to start writing season two, but Neru is so busy! She still hasn't written Chapter 11!

****DISCLAIMER:** **If the**** World is Mine**** I'd own a ****Fear Garden**** with ****Fire Flowers** **and** **Paper Airplanes**** surrounding my ****Dolls**** and I'd adopt an ****Orphan ****and name her ****Gemini** **and hope she doesn't become a ****Juvenile** **like her ****Human**** sister ****Alice ****with her "religious" ****Sacrifices**. **Then I'd drink some ****Hot Cocoa**** as I play with ****Magnets** **and try to ****Uninstall**** my computer's****Ring Ring Signal** **after it's**** Meltdown**** from that annoying** **Black Rock Shooter**** guy that wants to** **Just Be Friends ****and watch the** **Falling, Falling Snow.****

Chapter 10: Vampires? Werewolves?

(Rin's POV)

_Okay, Neru has officially lost it! Why would she even think that Len (my dog, not that weird boy that appeared at school) is a werewolf?_

I thought as I tossed the iron bat around in my hand. Neru had given it to me to "protect" myself if he was truly a "werewolf".

I opened the door to my house and walked inside. My dog, Len, was sitting there on the floor near the door…

Just sitting there…

Waiting..

"Um… Hi Len…" I said nervously

'_Should I?'_ I thought as I pulled the bat out from my bag.

Suddenly, Len pounces on me and grabs my bag and throws it towards the wall. Then before my eyes Len turns into Len! I mean - my dog turned into my stalker!

"What the-" I said but before I could finish, I was shut up by Len kissing me! On the lips!

"Rin, I lov-" he said but got inturupted.

"RIN! How could you?"

I turned around to see Miku. "Miku?" I said confused. _Why is Miku here?_

Then Miku shoots out fangs. _Miku's a vampire?_

"So then, you're the vampire? What are you doing here?" Len yelled as he transformed back into dog form. _Wait! That's not a dog! He was a wolf this whole time? So then… Neru was right? Either that or… I'M LOSING MY MIND!_

I didn't notice until I bumped into the wall, which brought me back to my senses. My senses told me that I wasn't dreaming this! This was real! Before my eyes, I see an epic fight!

Len pounces on Miku. The fight begins. Miku bites Len's nose. He howls in pain. Miku does a back flip, kicking Len in the process. This then sends Len soaring into a window, shattering the glass. Shattered glass flys everywhere as Len trys to get up.

Miku takes this chance to run towards me. "Rin-" she says, but Len grabs her clawing her back and biting her spine. I hear a crack.

_Oh no! Len broke one of Miku's ribs!_

Miku sent a punch towards Len's face, but he catches it with his mouth. He bites down and I hear another crack. Miku's right hand is now broken. Miku sends her other hand toward Len. I hear a smack, then I notice Len lands to my right, knocking over my mother's priceless vase.

_Oh great!_

I black out.


	11. Saving the Day?

Chapter 11: Saving the day?

_She doesn't believe me! But she can handle herself… But it's a WEREWOLF! But Rin can be pretty scary at times. But she isn't prepared to fight!_

My thoughts continue to go back and forth as my pace speeds up by my phone. I stop. I have descided.

_Ill call her! If shes ok, shell answer and she will probably yell at me, but at least shell be ok!_

I pick up my phone, go to cantacts and press rins number. I get more and more worried as the phone continues to ring… and ring… and ring. Then I hear the worst thing I could possible hear at that moment.

"I'm sorry, but I can't answer the phone right now, please-"

I end the call, grab my gear bag and run outside. Im really lucky my parents went to a party tonight and left me in charge of the house.

_I knew this would happen! I should have stayed with her!_

My eyes widen as I continue to run to Rins house thinking ofall the horrible ways she could have died because of me… finally I reach her house and almost rip the door off opening it.

_Blood… everywhere… that smells. So. Horrid!_

I could hear someone fighting, but I couldn't make out who or what or even where it was because all the lightsseemed to be broken, except for on lamp.

"Rin! Where are you!" I yell in the dark room. I see a pair of eyes staring at me. Defiantly not human. Then something, I guess, grabs the thing that was staring at me and I hear more crashing.

I grab the flashlight out of my bag and turn it on… it was one of those REALLY bright ones.

*hiiiissss* *growl* I saw the things that where fighting… one I was sure I knew it. She looked so familiar, just her face seem twisted…

"Miku?" I whisper. She looks at me in shock, then this big wolf, well I could tell it wasn't a normal one by just its size, attacked her.

_Oh no, Rin! _

I saw her on the ground with a cut, a deep blood guishing cut, on her head running down her forehead.

I run to her, only to run into a fluffy monster… well the back end of it… that was the best way I could describe it…

My face turned bright red as I walked away. He, well im assuming beause belive it may be rins "pet" Len, starts to walk towards me growling…

_Oh ***** oh**** im going to die *****!_

Then Miku comes and bites down on his neck only to be flung away and hit the wall. Everytime I tried to get near her, one of them would stop me…

Then I remembered that I had weapons.. about fifteen minutes later.

I take out my gun, loaded with silver bullets and aim right for the wolfs head… my hand is shaking.

_I have to save rin! Why- why cant I pull the trigger!_

Tears come rolling down my face. I had to shoot or Rin would die, they would kill her, and me!

Then something I never would have suspected happened. They both where clearly excusted and the run towards rin… and.. BITE HER!

*BOOM!*

I shoot the gun, but missed.. I loaded it again, then I saw someone… She came in, and had long pink hair.. I aimed my gun at the mysterious figure… she looked familiar, but I couldn't really tell due to thelack of light. I shoot three shoots, but all that came after was laughter… a manical evil laughter…

"you cant hurt me, your too young and inexperienced… ill do you a little favor just for what you help me with… of ourse that would be deep, deep into the future… even someone like you cant change that fate…"

As she laughs a bright flash happens… I rub my eyes to se im in Rins kitchen, wich is cleaner then ive ever seen it in my life…

_Rin!_

I get up and run to her room, where she is… um… laying under her "pet"

My face turns bright Red….

Rin starts to wake up, and oviously realizes that Len is on top of her.

"You Pervert! Get the F*** Off of Me" Rin shouts pushing Len off.

"We don't use that kind of language here!" I yell to Rin, a force of habit.

Rin still seems in shock, due to the fact that she didn't have any reply to my comment… Then Miku and Len start to fight over Rin… I could see her again… the lady with pink hair… I didn't get a good look before…

**BLACK OUT**


	12. Sensations

Chapter 12- Sensations

(Rin's POV)

I finally woke up from my nightmare! I had dreamed that my dog was actually a werewolf named Len, and that he was fighting my friend Miku who was actually a vampire! But what are the chances of that actually happening? Right?! xD

I look around, still half awake. I see that I'm in my room, and lying on my bed. I see Neru and Miku in the corner. Neru is staring at me with wide eyes, and is she… _blushing?_ Why is she blushing?

I look to see what's on my body, and the sight terrifies me.

_I see Len in human form lying on top of me._

"Get the F*** off of me! You Pervert!" I scream as I throw him off of me. I sit up on my bed.

"Rin! We don't use that type of language!" I hear Neru yell.

Neru… why are you here anyway? When did you get to my house?

I feel weird. I touch me neck, and feel fang marks on both sides of my neck. I then feel to two weird sensations as I touch the deep wounds. There's this warmth, and comforting feeling on the right side of my neck, but on the left is this cold, icy, sting.

_What the heck happened to me while I was asleep?!_

Miku then runs up to me, and grabs my hands. "Rin, you will join me right?"

Len then gets off the floor, pushes Miku away and hugs me. "No, you'll be mine right, master?"

I feel the heat rise to my checks. "Um…" is all I can mutter.

(Authors note: Who else would fangirl over Len hugging you asking you, "You'll be mine right, master?" because I would seriously just faint on the spot if that actually happened! X3)

Miku grabs my wrist and pulls me away from Len. "you have to join me though Rin!"

"Master will follow me!" Len yells as he grabs me from Miku's grasps.

They keep pulling me back and forth.

I know most girls would fangirl over having a cute boy fight over you, but right now I don't want this to happen. I need to know what happened while I was asleep!

I somehow get the strength to get out of the grasps of the two, and run out of my room.

I keep running and I see that my whole house is a disaster! My house is destroyed!

So then…

My dream?

It's true?!

Miku is a vampire? Len is my dog, but he's a werewolf?

…

I stop running and catch my breath, as I stare out a window.

It's dark outside. I look at the clock on the wall. It's midnight. _Exactly midnight._ I look back at the window.

There is a lady. She is wearing a black cloak, and walking towards me, or so it seems. Through the cloak, I can see her long pink hair.

_She looks almost like Ms. Megurine. But she's dead! She died in the fire at school!_

The lady in the cloak lifts up her hand. I see a flash of pink light appear from her hand.

_And I blackout_

~Anti-Twilight~

When I wake up the next morning, I find myself in my room. Everything is back to the way it is. This is so creepy. I'm sure that there was a vampire and werewolf fighting over me last night!

I walk to the kitchen to grab a bowl of cereal. I notice that Len is back in dog form (or shall I say wolf form) and is sitting in the backyard, chewing on a bone.

I sit at the table and continue to eat my cereal. I don't understand. It's 8am. How could my house be fixed in 8 hours? I didn't even touch it! How is it that the holes in the walls from Miku's and Len's fight are suddenly gone?!

"Rin~! Dear~ We are home~!" I hear my dad sing as the front door opens. My parents drop off their luggage in the living room and run to hug me.

"We missed you so much!" They say in unison as I struggle to breathe.

"C-can't b-bre-breathe" I mumble.

They let go and allow me to breathe.

"So how was the trip?" I ask after I gain my air back.

"It was amazing! Your mom and I had so much fun at the resort!" My dad says.

"And we only argued twice!" my mom said cheerfully.

I'm glad my parents are happy, but how do I ask if I can keep Len?

"Oh, um… I'm glad you had fun, but while you were gone. I found a stray dog and brought it in. I've been taking care of it. Um… well, what I'm trying to say is… um… can I keep him? The dog I mean!" I say quickly.

"A dog?! You got a dog! Can we keep him?! Mommy! Please say we can keep him!" my dad says grasping my mother's hands.

"Uh… I guess, but only if you take care of him, Rin," my mom says.

"Thank you~!" I sing as I run to the back door and let Len in the house.

"Mom, dad, this is Len!" I say.

Len runs and tackles my dad to the ground. My mom just stares.

"Um, Rin sweetie? This is a large dog. Are you sure you can take care of it?" my mom asks.

"Yes! I know I can take care of Len! Please let me keep him! I'll let him sleep with me in my room!" I say. Len stops playing with my dad and turns to look at me. "That is if he behaves! Otherwise, he'll sleep outside."

Len gives me a sad face, but brightens up and runs towards me and sits down in front of me.

"He's already behaving! Wow! Rin, you really do know how to take care of Len!" my dad says as if I just done the most amazing thing in the world.

"I guess you can keep him, Rin. You've proven that you can take care of him and that he will behave," my mother says.

_Yes! I can keep Len!_

…

_Wait. If he sleeps with me, then… that means… oh no!_

_What did I just get myself into now?!_


End file.
